


You’re Here For Me Day and Night

by BlueMoon2002



Series: All The Ways You Can Love [16]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”Luigi has nightmares, and Daisy knows how to deal with them.
Relationships: Luigi/Princess Daisy
Series: All The Ways You Can Love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	You’re Here For Me Day and Night

Luigi’s dreams were haunted by ghosts.

His nightmares always took place in total darkness, so black not even his flashlight could pierce the gloom. And he could hear the laughter of the Boos, of their King, and no matter how many times he called out for his friends and family, no one answered.

He hated the dark. He hated the Boos.

He hated the helplessness that always followed in their wake.

Every time, the dream ended the same way-King Boo revealed himself to the frightened plumber turned ghost hunter, and he would present the portraits of his loved ones like they were trophies. Mario’s terrified face always burned itself into his mind, and he always tried to fight off the Boos that surrounded him.

But in his nightmares, there were no epic battles or happy endings. There was only King Boo, wielding an empty portrait, cackling.

The dreams always ended with the Boos grabbing him, and throwing him inside.

He woke up with a yell.

“ _Stars_ , Luigi, don’t scare me like that,” Daisy grumbled laying beside him.

Now Luigi’s face turned red. He’d forgotten-Daisy was staying in the Mushroom Kingdom for a while, and Luigi and Mario were allowed to spend a few nights in the castle, too. And Daisy-well, Daisy had insisted on sharing a room with him.

He didn’t know why it was embarrassing to remember. It wasn’t like they did anything besides share a bed (and Daisy hogged all the sheets, anyway).

Perhaps it was because he’d woken her up with his nightmares.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Oh, it’s fine,” Daisy said, sitting up. “Nightmares are scary.”

He nodded in agreement.

“You want me to grab you a drink? I usually do that when I have a bad dream and can’t go back to sleep.”

“But, didn’t I just wake you up?”

“Actually, I was having a trouble going to sleep,” she said. “Maybe I should make tea for the both of us.”

“You don’t need to-”

“It’s fine. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

Luigi blushed, glad it was still dark in the room. “Okay. I would like some.”

“Great. Maybe we can talk about it, too!”

Goodness, she did spoil him, Luigi realized. Mario had been right.

But honestly, he liked it. Especially when she comforted him after a bad nightmare, and the tea she made was surprisingly good.

Especially when they both went to sleep, cuddled up against each other.

The Boos wouldn’t haunt his dreams any more tonight, not with Daisy promising to beat them up if they tried.


End file.
